emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5395 (9th September 2009)
Plot Debbie gives in to temptation and goes to Michael’s hotel. As soon as she arrives she pushes him into the bedroom and starts kissing him passionately as they fall onto the bed. Afterwards, she tells him she knows he won’t end things with the other woman but she’ll stay with him as long as they can continue to have fun. She reiterates that they’ll have to keep it a secret from Cain, he's dangerous and he already hates Michael. Faye and Cain continue to flirt with each other and its clear Mark is uneasy as he witnesses them getting closer. When Maisie confirms his suspicions that something is going on between them, Cain threatens her. Mark goes to Faye's house and tells her to tell her boyfriend to stay away from his family. Faye is incredulous but she's pleased that she seems to be rattling Mark. In the pub later, she flirts with Cain, intent on making Mark jealous. Meanwhile, Carl arrives at the vets to see Chas and tells her he loves her. She asks him to leave her alone but he tells her he knows that's not what she wants - she just can’t bring herself to hurt Paddy. Chas asserts that she feels safe with Paddy, but when she fails to look Carl in the eye and tell him she doesn’t love him, he pleads with her to be honest to herself and Paddy. Laurel feels pushed out as Ashley and Sally are in high spirits after cricket practice and get closer as they talk tactics for the match. As Ashley and Sally reminisce about old times, Laurel makes it clear it's time for Sally to leave. Ashley's aware of Laurel's tone and reminds her there is only one more day until the match is over and Vincent and Sally are out of their lives. Laurel's relieved. Also, Nicola is convinced she's about to be sacked when Natasha arrives at the house for a word and is shocked when she tells her that her job is safe and she should take proper maternity leave and enjoy being a mum for a while. Marlon continues to get wound up by Moira. Cast Regular cast *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Sophie Firth (uncredited) *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard Guest cast *Michael Conway - Jamie Belman Locations *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt and garage *Unknown hotel - Michael's room *Mill Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Café Hope - Café *The Woolpack - Kitchen and public bar *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and exterior *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception and consulting room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,790,000 viewers (20th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes